


Prank queen

by KingofBones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofBones/pseuds/KingofBones
Summary: Dean is always starting a prank war with you, but you always end it quickly with something he can never top.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Prank queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this forever ago and finally decided to import it here. Pls don't judge 2016 me.

**_“DEAN WINCHESTER, I’M GONNA MURDER YOU!”_ **

You heard cackling laughter and his heavy footfalls moving quickly away through the bunker halls from where you stood in your doorway, dripping in hot pink paint that had been dumped on your head when you opened your door. Dean was lucky it had only landed on you and the floor, and not any where’s else in the room, but you knew this would be a pain to get out of your hair and your pajamas were toast.

The door across the hall opened and Sam peeked out, a little bleary eyed from just waking up at 6am by your yelling, but his eyes widened as he took in the hot pink mess that you were. He stared at you for a moment, before blinking and shaking his head, retreating back into his room.

You stood there fuming for a moment longer, before sighing and grabbing your towel and heading to the shower to rid the paint from your hair before it dried and to plan your revenge on the overgrown man-child you called your friend.

* * *

You smiled as you heard cupboards slamming and Dean cursing the next day, sipping on the last bit of whiskey you held in a glass in your hand and continuing the enticing novel you were reading in the library.

You looked up when a shadow appeared over your book, blocking your light. Dean stood before you, his expression unreadable.

“Where’s all the liquor?”

You suppressed a smile, instead draining your glass, never breaking the eye contact you held with him.

“Dunno,” you replied innocently. “did you check your secret stash in the tool bench in the garage?”

His eyes widened and his face paled. He turned around and quickly walked away in the direction of the garage to check, not bothering to apologise when he accidentally shoulder checked Sam on his way out as he came into the library.

“What did you do?” he asked as he walked towards you, indicating the direction Dean went.

“Oh you know, found and emptied every bottle of liquor in the bunker and put the bottles back exactly as I had found them. I even found all 4 of Dean’s secret stashes; one in the garage, one in the electrical room, one in the dungeon and one in his room.” Your smirk widened as Dean’s yell of frustration rang through the bunker. Sam just shook his head and left, returning to whatever he was doing before.

When Dean returned, his expression was murderous, and given how long it had taken him to return, he had probably checked every one of his secret stashes.

**_“WHAT THE HELL, (Y/N)?!”_ **

You smiled mischieviously.

“You must’ve been drunk yesterday morning to think you could win a prank war against me, as you should know from your many previous attempts,” you replied in a voice that suggested complete innocence. “so I wanted to make sure you didn’t make the same mistake again.”

If looks could kill, you would have died 5 times over.

“I’m going out,” he announced suddenly, turning away and walking towards the garage once again. You went back to reading your book, a wicked grin on your face.

A moment later, you heard Dean’s scream from the garage and smiled victoriously.

**_“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BABY?!”_ **


End file.
